parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Couples and Duos
here's my couples, duos Etc. of the Pictures Duos BluandFelicie.png|Blu and Felicie Milliner JewelandVictor.png|Jewel and Victor MaiandShrek.png|Mai and Shrek Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10071.jpg|Woody and Buzz Lightyear Z and Flik.png|Z and Flik Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg|Sulley and Mike Wazowski Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-1126.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Mater SidandPo.png|Sid and Po Cody_Maverick_and_Max.png|Cody Maverick and Max Gru_and_Jefferson_Davis.png|Gru and Jefferson Davis Sherman_and_Nate_Gardner.png|Sherman and Nate Gardner Duo(2).png|Tip and Penny Peterson Tendai (Zambezia) and Whiplash (Turbo).jpg Arlo and Arthur Claus.png|Arlo and Arthur Claus Lincoln and Clyde.jpg|Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride Amy Gonzalez and Yi.jpg|Amy Gonzales and Yi The Mother and Vera (Norm of the North).jpg Flynn Rider and Rick (Happily N'ever After).jpg Rodney_Copperbottom_and_Gene.png|Rodney Copperbottom and Gene Anguis Scatergood and Nigel the Koala.jpg Bull_and_Lion.png|Ferdinand the Bull and Alex the Lion Hank and Squidward.jpg Duo(1).png|Soren and Mumble Valiant_and_Otis_(Barnyard).png|Valiant and Otis the Cow Boog_and_Rango.png|Boog and Rango Diego_and_RJ.png|Diego and RJ Coraline_Jones_and_Riley.png|Coraline Jones and Riley Andersen Elaris and Surly.jpg|Elaris and Surly Wyborne and Liam (Gnome Alone).jpg Duo(3).png|Chloe and June Bailey 9_and_Emmet.png|9 and Emmet Brickowski Norman_Babcock_and_Kubo.png|Norman Babcock and Kubo Disgust and Jailbreak.png|Disgust and Jailbreak Oh and Gene.png|Oh and Gene Eggs and Alex.png|Eggs and Alex Winnie Portley-Rind and Addie McAllister.png|Winnie Portley-Rind and Addie McAllister Tony_Thompson_and_Rudolph_Sackville-Bagg.jpg|Tony Thompson and Rudolph Sackville-Bagg Duo(4).png|Margo Gru and Olympia Brightly Lucy and Catherine.PNG|Lucy Wilde and Catherine Cody Maverick and Blu.jpg Trio Profile - Lock, Shock, and Barrel.jpeg|Lock, Shock, and Barrel The Powerpuff Girls.png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Manny Diego and Sid.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego ABMOVIETRIO2.png|Red, Chuck and Bomb Jewel,_Victoria_and_Zoe.png|Jewel, Victoria and Zoe Kai_(Zambezia)_Blu_(Rio)_and_Valiant.png|Blu, Valiant and Kai Victor Quartermaine and Tweedys.jpg|Victor Quartermaine, Mrs. Tweedy and Mr. Tweedy Gladys Sharp, Regine Le Haut and Evelyn Deavor.jpg|Gladys Sharp, Regine Le Haut and Evelyn Deavor Gia, Shira and Kitty Softpaws.jpg|Gia the Jaguar, Shira and Kitty Softpaws Alex, Diego and Puss in Boots.jpg|Alex the Lion, Diego and Puss in Boots Camille Le Haut, Dora and Nora.jpg|Camille Le Haut, Dora and Nora Tank Evans, Leonard and Vincent.jpg|Tank Evans , Leonard and Vincent SpyGirls1.jpg|Spy Girls Couples Peter_Pan_x_Melody.png|Peter Pan and Melody Lewis_And_Riley.png|Lewis Robinson and Riley Andersen Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9510.jpg|Shrek and Fiona Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11385.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11566.jpg|Mater and Holley Shiftwell ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Manny and Ellie lani_and_cody_one_step_closer_by_waranto-d8nxry3.jpg|Cody Maverick and Lani robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9933.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8782.jpg|Diego and Shira Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6565.jpg|Blu and Jewel Poopypants_And_Evelyn_Deavor.png|Professor Poopypants and Evelyn Deavor Regine_and_Victor.png|Victor Quartermaine and Regine Le Haut George_and_Dora.png|George Beard and Dora Kingpin and Frieda.jpg|Wilson Fisk/Kingpin and Frieda Chuck and Nyx.jpg|Chuck and Nyx Robin (The Lego Batman Movie) and Tulip (Storks).jpg|Robin and Tulip Nate_Gardner_x_Nora.png|Nate Gardner and Nora Bessy_the_Cow_and_Valiente_the_Bull.png|Bessie the Cow and Valiente Commission10_4_sonicthecaptain_by_hikariangelove_d85ia1t.png|Sherman and Penny Peterson Commission_59_4_sonicthecaptain_by_hikariangelove_d9d4a05.png|Jonathan and Mavis Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones love together.png|Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones Eggs and winnie love.jpg|Eggs and Winnie Portley-Rind June Bailey and Kubo love together.jpg|Kubo and June Bailey chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9301.jpg|Ginger and Rocky Rhodes Rango-disneyscreencaps.com-11886.jpg|Rango and Beans Gomes and Morticia Addams (2019).jpg Couple(1).png|Chef and Kai Shaw and Principal Cinch.jpg|Shaw and Principal Cinch Dr._Nefarious_and_Smiler.png|Dr. Nefarious and Smiler Reggie and jenny tree.png|Reggie and Jenny Mandy (from UglyDolls) and Benny (from The Lego Movie).jpg|Mandy and Benny Root_the_Rooster_and_Babs_the_Hen.png|Root the Rooster and Babs the Hen Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg|Alex the Lion and Gia the Jaguar Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-7229.jpg|Scrat and Scratte Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9340.jpg|Melman the Giraffe and Gloria the Hippo Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-9020.jpg|Woody and Bo Peep Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9913.jpg|Buzz Lightyear and Jessie Buck Cluck and Bunty.png|Buck Cluck and Bunty Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8595.jpg|Roddy St. James and Rita 2001 5.jpg|Tinker Bell and Terence Peck the Rooster and Mac.png|Peck the Rooster and Mac The Hen Rosetta and Sled.jpg Batman and Barbara Gordon (from Lego Batman Movie).jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.jpg|Wallace and Lady Tottington Gromit and Fluffles.jpg|Gromit and Fluffles Red and Silver.jpg|Red and Silver Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3044.jpg|Mike Wazowski and Celia Mae Felicie and Victor.jpg|Felicie Milliner and Victor Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-10169.jpg|Chet (Turbo) and Burn Grayson and Zarina.jpg|Grayson and Zarina Skipper and Kitka.jpg|Skipper and Kitka Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9869.jpg|Simba and Nala Horton and Meena (from Sing).jpg|Horton the Elephant and Meena Spongebob and sandy stick together.png|SpongeBob and Sandy Cheeks Jover.png|King Julien and Clover (All Hail King Julien) Arthur Clause and Fawn (Disney Fairies).jpg|Arthur Claus and Fawn Kowalski and Eva.png|Kowalski and Eva Etta the Hen and Chicken Joe.png|Etta the Hen and Chicken Joe Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|WALL-E and EVE Sulley and Silvermist.jpg|Sulley and Silvermist Larry and petuina love.jpg|Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8871.jpg|Benny the Squirrel and Bridget Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11564.jpg|Mumble and Gloria 7 and 9.jpg|9 and 7 Tad and Sara confessing their feelings for each other.png|Tad Stones and Sara Lavrof Eret and Heather.jpg|Eret and Heather Manolo and maria.jpg|Manolo Sánchez and María Posada Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10472.jpg|Gru and Lucy Wilde Lou and Zeta.jpg|Lou and Zeta Tinker Bell and Nemo.jpg 4146816.PNG|Dru and Catherine Group Penguins madagascar 2014.png|Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico 10386951 10152564135249078 3377705578540589449 o.jpg|Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Fear and Anger Blu,_Cody_Maverick,_Soren,_Red_and_Mumble.png|Blu, Cody Maverick, Soren, Red and Mumble Junior, Valiant, Kai (Zambezia) and Chicken Joe.png|Junior, Valiant, Kai the Falcon and Chicken Joe Big_Group(1).png|Jewel, Zoe , Stella, Nurse Victoria, Matilda, Gloria and Lani Big_Group(2).png|Mr. Tinkles, Kitty Galore, Smiler, Chef, Kai, Dr. Nefarious, Metal Beak and Nyra Turbo, Lightning McQueen, Dash Parr, Chuck and Vidia.jpg|Lightning McQueen, Turbo, Chuck, Dash Parr and Vidia Sherman, Lincoln Loud, Ted Wiggins, Hiro Hamada, Mike Goldwing, Alex (The Emoji Movie), Lightning McQueen and Blu.jpg Penny Peterson, Ronnie Anne, Audrey, Gogo Tomago, Addie McAllister, Amy Gonzales, Yi, Sally and Jewel.jpg Tip, Mary Katherine, Nod, Cindy Lou Who (2018), Clyde Mcbride, Nate Gardner, Cody Maverick, RJ, Boog and Elliot.jpg Conflict (a.k.a Good vs. Evil) EvelynvsPenny.png|Penny Peterson V.S. Evelyn Deavor Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2227.jpg|Felicie Milliner V.S. Camille Le Haut Blu and Felicie vs Regine and Nigel.png|Blu and Felicie Milliner V.S. Regine and Nigel Felicie_and_Blu_vs_Professor_Poopypants_and_Hunter_the_Stork.png|Felicie Milliner and Blu V.S. Professor Poopypants and Hunter the Stork Sid_and_Po_vs_Victor_Quartermaine_and_Von_Talon.png|Sid and Po vs Victor Quartermaine and Von Talon Valiant_and_Woody_vs_Leonard_the_Pig_and_Snowball_the_Rabbit.png|Valiant and Woody vs Leonard the Pig and Snowball the Rabbit Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Character Galleries